El soldado de las Montañas
by Minako-chan14
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto no se ajusta a las expectativas de una muchacha china de la época: elegante, discreta, y tranquila. En lugar de eso, es torpe, franca e independiente, además de inocente y despistada. Ella decide tomar un lugar en la guerra y en compañía de su guardián Kero encontrará su propio valor y conocerá la verdadera amistad. Inspirado en Mulan. La imagen no me pertenece.


**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen sino a las CLAMP. El fic está basado en la historia de Mulan, tanto la película como la leyenda china, así que la trama es la misma y cualquier cosa que encuentren parecida a la original ahí tienen la razón, pero está combinada con situaciones y aspectos totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**La casamentera**

_"Un grano de arroz puede hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota"_

_El emperador (Mulan de Disney)_

La muralla china siempre se ha erguido orgullosa e impenetrable, pero al parecer los Hunos han llegado a darle una lección de humildad. Es la mayor noticia del momento "Los Hunos han invadido china". Al ser mujer no puedo tener una opinión muy profunda de las situaciones de la vida así que no suelo comentar la mayoría de las cosas, pero hay veces en las que no puedo soportar mi propio silencio y decido hablar… grave error, gracias a el muchas de las familias creen que soy rebelde e impertinente. Mi mayor objetivo es honrar a mi familia y la única forma de lograrlo a estas alturas de mi vida es casándome. Pero siendo sincera el matrimonio me es indiferente, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual aún no tengo un prometido o pretendientes y al parecer estoy algo "vieja" para casarme. Pensándolo bien creo conocer perfectamente la razón, simple y sencillamente no soy lo que se espera de una mujer. Soy torpe, desalineada, franca e independiente, todas las cualidades que una mujer china no debe tener. A pesar de lo que piensen no soy china sino japonesa, vivo en China desde que soy pequeña, pero nací en Japón en una visita que le hicieron a mis abuelos que si son japoneses, pero mis padres son chinos (nacidos en china porque mi apellido es japonés) y son tratados como tal a pesar de nuestros antepasados.

Que maleducada soy –otra cosa para añadir a mi lista de "virtudes"– no me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 18 años. En este momento me encuentro desayunando un tazón de arroz mientras repaso y anoto en mi brazo algunas notitas para no olvidar nada en cuanto llegue con la casamentera. Así es me dirijo a mi calvario ya que ella deberá decidir qué tan buena soy para un hombre, sobra decir que la idea de que ella me juzgue de esa forma no me gusta para nada.

Sigo anotando hasta que me doy cuenta de la hora… ¡YA ES TAN TARDE!

Termino el arroz del tazón de manera atropellada. Tomo lo primero que encuentro para vestirme y me conformo con un vestido verde con un corpiño azul y una cinta de seda roja*, la verdad es un vestido bonito pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello.

Saludé rápidamente a mi hermano mayor Touya que estaba alimentando las gallinas*. El me lleva unos siete años, pero su estado de salud es deplorable se encuentra muy enfermo y no puede hacer muchos trabajos, por eso él y su familia viven con nosotros –así se disimula el hecho de que cuidamos de él– para que no se sienta deshonrado.

En el camino hacia mi caballo mi caballo Yue me encontré con mi padre. Que me saludaba alegremente.

-Sakura ¿qué haces todavía aquí? Se te hace tarde- me dijo con tono preocupado

-Lo lamento padre, se ha pasado el tiempo. Está vez traeré honor a la familia te lo prometo- dije con una sonrisa optimista.

-Cuídate hija, rezaré para que todo salga bien- finalizó para retirarse al pequeño templo que tenemos en la casa.

Mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto es un hombre honorable, respetuoso, amable, intelectual, estudioso, casado con una hermosa mujer, económicamente estable, de buena familia… era un hombre ejemplar. Además es muy guapo a pesar de tener sus años: tiene el pelo corto y color castaño parecido al mío y ojos castaños que siempre tienen un brillo especial y bondadoso. Muchos de nuestros vecinos dicen que tiene una vida perfecta, solo hay una cosa que evita que se cumpla esa idea… así es se trata de mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el establo, ensillé a mi caballo y cabalgué a la velocidad del viento. Fue un viaje agitado y tedioso, terminé sucia, con mi cabello totalmente revuelto y lleno de ramas y hojas. Debía llegar a tiempo al salón de belleza de mi tía para arreglarme, seguramente mi madre y mi abuela May May me estaban esperando.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije bajándome del caballo

Mi madre me miró con cara de reproche y empezó a decirme lo irresponsable que era el hecho de no llegar tarde. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba enojada, sino preocupada. Conozco muy bien a mi madre y es el ejemplo perfecto de la paciencia. No solo eso, mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto es el estereotipo perfecto de cómo debería ser una mujer: educada, refinada, callada y delicada y como mi padre ella tiene una belleza inigualable tiene el cabello largo, ondulado y negro. Su piel es blanca y tersa y su rostro está adornado por sus cautivadores ojos verde jade delineados por gruesas pestañas.

Cuando entré me encontré con Sonomi Daidouji y su hija Tomoyo Hiragizawa que son las dueñas del lugar. Al entrar por la puerta mi tía me quitó todas las ramas del cabello, se deshizo de mi vestido y me empujó hacia una tina que se encontraba detrás de un biombo. Después de haberme ayudado a enjabonarme ella me puso mil y un aceites y perfumes en mi cuerpo y cabello. Luego del proceso me colocaron una camisa amplia y sencilla color blanco y una falda azul celeste para que cruzara la calle hacia el lugar donde terminarían el proceso.

En el camino vi a una niñita jugando con su muñeca, sonreí ante la imagen. Ella se veía tan feliz y despreocupada que sentí envidia, porque yo no puedo darme el lujo de estar sola, aislarme del mundo y no preocuparme por cosas como casarme u honrar a mi familia. Dos niños jugando con espadas le arrebataron la muñeca y salieron corriendo con la muñeca en mano yo los alcancé y se la devolví a la niña. Ella me miró agradecida y los niños me hicieron una mueca. Me sentí mal, definitivamente a los hombres les enseñan que pueden hacer lo que quieran desde que son pequeños.

Cuando llegué al lugar todas las mujeres –incluyendo a mi madre– pusieron manos a la obra para ponerme un vestido elegante y adecuado para la ocasión. Era un vestido totalmente hermoso, era color rosa con un toque más oscuro en el cuello, un ancho cinto azul y uno más fino en el centro color rojo, de un lado de la falda cuelga un trozo de tela color rojo, las mangas son anchas y largas y llevo una tela celeste en los brazos. Casi me asfixio cuando comenzaron a justarlo, en especial en la cintura porque casi dejo de respirar.

Me senté de rodillas en el suelo y miré a mi prima Tomoyo al frente mío. Ella me dirigió una mirada comprensiva con sus ojos amatistas. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un moño y tomó unos cuantos objetos que supuse que tenían maquillaje.

-Ya verás lo hermosa que te voy a dejar, los muchachos pelearan por ti- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me peinaba mi largo cabello color miel y me lo recogía en un moño alto parecido al suyo. Me puso una peineta con una flor blanca y luego volvió a sentarse para aplicarme el maquillaje. Pintó toda mi cara blanca, me colocó una sombra de ojos color violeta y delineó mis ojos con un pincel negro.

-sabes Sakura, aparte de lo que puedas creer eres muy hermosa y estoy segura de que conseguirás un buen hombre hoy- habló distraídamente al mismo tiempo que revolvía un líquido rojo con un pincel. Siempre ha intentado que me sienta cómoda conmigo misma. Mi prima y yo somos muy cercanas, habíamos crecido juntas, pero nos separamos un poco en cuanto ella creó su propia familia y como debía encargarse del hogar no podía verla tan seguido como antes.

-eso espero- suspiré, no tenía de otro si sigo sin conseguir esposo seré una deshonra.

-¿Y cómo están Eriol y los niños?- le pregunté refiriéndome a su esposo y su hijo de dos años.

Ella me puso aquel líquido rojo en los labios mientras me contaba acerca de su vida. Al parecer todo iba bien y su matrimonio era como un sueño color de rosa. Nuevamente los celos volvieron a invadirme, todos parecían tener una vida mejor que la mía.

Cuando terminó me miré al espejo. No podía creer que era yo, simplemente no parecía representarme, pero me sentí muy hermosa. Tomoyo tenía razón.

-Ya estás lista- dijo mi madre orgullosa.

-No aun no- interrumpió mi abuela colocándome un collar de jade- esto te hará sentir orgullosa, ¡ah! Y un grillito de la suerte siempre es de ayuda- me dijo poniendo la jaula del grillo en mi cinto*.

Tomé una sombrilla azul celeste y me dirigí a la puerta, pero mi abuela May May me detuvo. Me guiñó un ojo diciéndome que cuide de Spinel. Seguí corriendo sin entender lo que me dijo. ¿Spinel?, creo que se refiere al grillo.

Tome confianza, me decidí a ser valiente y a mostrarle que puedo ser una novia ideal. Abrimos las sombrillas y nos arrodillamos a esperando ser llamadas, para mi sorpresa fui la primera.

-Kinomoto Sakura- dijo la estirada, gorda y pomposa casamentera.

-Presente- respondí casi por instinto

-hablando sin pedir permiso- finalizó cruzando la puerta como retándome a entrar. Suspiré derrotada, al parecer no hago nada bien.

Al entrar vi un salón ordenado y con un olor a té. El salón estaba casi vacío había una mesa en el centro, cortinas en las paredes y decoraciones como cuadros o jarrones con flores. La casamentera era una señora que debía de tener unos cincuenta años, con semblante serio y un carácter algo desagradable, sin embargo ella es la mejor en su trabajo y es la única que podría buscarme alguien para que me despose. Comenzó a caminar en círculos a mí alrededor mirándome de forma despectiva anotando quien sabe que cosas en su libreta.

-Muy flacucha… no sirve para tener hijos- ¿He dicho que tengo confianza? Esta vieja ha destrozado lo poco que me quedaba y empecé a ponerme realmente nerviosa. Las mujeres deben ser sumisas, delicadas, obedientes, serviciales, complacientes y calladas. Lo más importante es que pueda tener hijos ya que según los hombre es una de las pocas cosas para lo que servimos.

En eso vi que el grillo de la "suerte" salía de su jaula. Tuve que hacer malabares para volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Ella se volteó súbitamente y me pidió que recitara lo que toda mujer debía hacer. Desplegué el abanico y comencé a recitar. Eso incluye cumplir las obligaciones, pensar antes de actuar… olvidé parte de lo que debía decir y busqué las notas en mi brazo. Intenté leer, pero la tinta estaba borrosa gracias al baño y era difícil. Cuando ella se giró para verme me tomó del brazo donde tenía las notas. Comencé a sudar frío, pero me sentí aliviada cuando revisó mi abanico porque creyó que ahí tenía las notas. Aun así debía ser cuidadosa porque ya he despertado sus sospechas.

Se había manchado la mano con la tinta pero no se dio cuenta. Me indicó que me sentara y sirviera el té. La casamentera me dijo que quería ver como complacería a mis futuros suegros. Mientras hablaba se pasó la mano manchada de tinta por el rostro y le quedó una especie de bigote. Me distraje con aquella situación y no me di cuenta de que derramé parte del té fuera de la taza.

Cuando le estaba entregando la taza me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. Spinel el grillo estaba metido tranquilamente en la taza como si disfrutara de un baño caliente. La mujer tomó la taza y traté de advertirle sobre la presencia del grillito pero no me dejó hablar. En el momento que el molesto grillo saltó de la taza ella empezó a gritar y a hacer movimientos bruscos para sacarse a Spinel de encima. Atrapé al animalito y no le había pasado nada, pero la casamentera no corrió con la misma suerte. Ella se había quemado con el fuego que tenía para calentar el té.

Siguió corriendo despavorida mientras parte de su ropa ardía en llamas. Salió fuera del salón y me costó conseguir algo para ayudarla. Tomé el té y se lo tiré encima. La mujer estaba empapada y furiosa, le entregué la tetera y me reuní con mi madre y abuela que me esperaban a un metro de la entrada. Estaba avergonzada y más porque ella había abierto las puertas y me puso en ridículo a mí y a ella.

Volví a mirarla creyendo que ya todo había pasado… grave error. Me arrojó la tetera y me miró totalmente furiosa e indignada. Podía escucharla bufar e insultarme. Ya me había hecho la idea de que todo podía pasar y por lo general no pueden turbarme con palabras… hasta ahora….

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA!¡PODRÁS PARECER UNA NOVIA PERO NO BRINDARÁS HONOR A TU FAMILIA NUNCA!- gritó a todo pulmón para luego entrar a zancadas dentro del salón y azotar la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Escondí mi rostro con mis manos y salí huyendo lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron. Ese día me marcó de una manera terrible.

¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA!¡PODRÁS PARECER UNA NOVIA PERO NO BRINDARÁS HONOR A TU FAMILIA NUNCA!

Aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas en mí, atormentando mis pensamientos y perturbando mi corazón.

Notas de autora:

Saludé rápidamente a mi hermano mayor Touya que estaba alimentando las gallinas: en la película Mulan tiene un perrito al que llama hermanito y al principio Mulan le da la tarea de alimentar a las gallinas.

me dijo poniendo la jaula del grillo en mi cinto: en china es de buena suerte colocar ciertos artículos en el cinto del vestido o traje.

Hola, hola ¿cómo están?

Esta idea se me vino a la mente un día que estaba viendo mi película favorita de Disney Mulan y pensé que Sakura haría un papel genial como la heroína. Otra cosa que se me vino en mente es que el general Shang y Shaoran tienen el mismo apellido –Li- y que Mushu y Kero son los guardianes más graciosos que conozco. Poco a poco conocerán cómo adapté la historia de Mulan a mi propio mundo.

Espero sus reviews

Los quiere

Minako-chan

P.D: avísenme de algún error para corregirlo.


End file.
